


Aloft

by RABel



Series: Happy Huxlidays [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of gore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost!Hux, Hux had his head cut off, M/M, depiction of murder, huanting, more but I don't remember everything, security guard!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: A wine glass sat on the island between him and the kitchen counters. Kylo could have convinced himself that he was the one to leave the glass out, but he’d never seen that glass before in his life. He reached out to take the stem when his fingers brushed against someone else's but they felt much, much colder than his or any living persons. Kylo looked up in time to see a man turn to face him -but it wasn’t a whole man, he seemed to come into being as he turned to look at Kylo. There was only bits and pieces of him though; a hand, a bit of his head and neck down to his shoulders and something that seemed to be trying to be legs- He had red hair that was in disarray around his head and his green shirt was covered over his neck and stained with something that made it an odd sort of brown red. Before he could turn to face Kylo completely, he disappeared, the lights above him and throughout the whole kitchen flicking off with him leaving Kylo shaking and frozen to the bone.“Who are you?” Kylo asked to the air in front of him. There was nothing but silent the stretched out for what seemed to be a millennia, then there’s just a simple-‘Hux.’





	Aloft

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few sleeping errors (I know there is, trust me) but I'll fix it up later. If everyone likes this one, I'll see if I can make up another one and we can see where else this "Ghost thing" gets the boys
> 
> if you want to yell at me, you can find me here [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)

Kylo stood out front of his new apartment building; a tall old thing that reminding him of a warehouse more than anything someone would live in. Yet, when he went to buzz himself in the door opened on his own accord and a man with a bouncy little ball of orange and white came out to greet him with happy little yeps.

 

“You must be the new guy of the sixth floor right?” the man at the door said with a smile. When Kylo nodded, he reached a hand to him before saying, “I’m Poe and that’s Beebee we’re your downstairs neighbor. You need any help with your boxes?”

 

Kylo shuck his hand, “I’m Kylo and that would be fantastic if you could.”

 

Poe took the box in his hands and held the door for him to walk back to his car and pick of the rest of his things he had with him -which fit into about three other boxes- and followed behind him as they made their way down the hall. The build was open with large windows -like a warehouse- hardwood floors and white brick walls, single light bulbs with a metal guards around them hung from the ceiling. The elevator was much different from the rest of the building; the doors cut horizontally through the metal with a metal grate behind it. Poe used his free hand to pull down the strap at the top and push the doors out of the way for Kylo to walk in with Beebee following at his feet.

 

When they finally got up to the sixth floor, Kylo pulled out his keys and made his way to his door, Poe whistled as he saw the number making Kylo turn to him with a bit of a puzzled look, “What’s that for?”

 

“I’m surprised they sold this one, is all.” He said as he slotting in behind Kylo and put the boxes down by the door before scooping Beebee up into his arms and looking around the place, “At least you get the furniture, would have thought they’d taken it.”

 

Kylo turned to him with a look of confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Didn’t the Real-estate agent  tell you about what happened here?” Poe said as he turned back to Kylo, “The whole, psycho killer thing that happened here? I thought it’d be covered in full disclosure.”

 

“‘ _Psycho killer_ ’, that never came up, but it differently explains the low price. What happened anyway, can’t be as bad as the stuff I’ve heard about the last place I lived.”

 

Poe raised a brow at him like he wanted to ask a question but instead just answer him, “A few years ago the cops came in with a warrant to look up here, said there was a ‘person of suspicious’ they were looking for that came through here. What they didn't tell us is that this ‘person’ had previously murder a few people in the weirdest, fanciest ways, and once they got into the apartment there saw this trail of blood leading them back into what the last guy used as his dining room to find him sat up at the table like he was about to eat dinner.”

 

“The last guy to live here was a murderer? Hell, I'd think it would be more expensive for that.”

 

“That's the thing; he was headless-” Poe cut his fingers across his throat, “-clean through his neck.”

 

Kylo look at he with a bit more concerned than he should have had for some Deadman he'd never met, “Where'd they find his head, did they did at all?”

 

“It replaced the center piece. They found the guy, though, brought him in for all the shit he did so everything should be good now.” he smiled at Kylo then, readjusting his hold on his dog before adding, “Now that we got all that out of the way; I hope you find everything to you're liking here. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask.”

 

Kylo nodded to him, “Of course.”

 

And with that, Poe took his leave of him and left Kylo to his mostly empty apartment. He let out a deep sigh before stepping forward into the main room and up to one of the large windows that lined the wall the wall, opening it just a crack before settling down on the plain white couch that sat opposite to a small coffee table that most likely use to hold a T.V.

 

The next thing Kylo knew, he was being woken up by something pushing down on his chest. Drowsy, he looked down to his chest where he was met with bright green eyes a soft purrs. Kylo took a hand a carefully, as if the cat could disappear at any second, laid it down on its head only to find it a ture, sold being. He gave a soft smile before starting to rub little circles behind its ears.

 

“Who might you be?” he asked it before finding it collar and and the little gold name tag that hung from it, “‘ _Millicent_ ’ fancy, I like it.”

 

She purred and rubbed it to him more. About to lay down on his chest when her head parked up and she stood fully, hopping off of Kylo and trotting down the hall to the study and bedroom -or what would be those things- Kylo watching her as she went. Rolling to his side, he decided to get up and follow her. She sat, her tail giving a flick as she waited in front of what use to be the study.

 

Kylo slowly turned the handle before pushing it into the room and letting Millicent trot in before him, jumping up onto the large wooden desk that sat in front of the window. Positioning herself just so, she turned to the chair and looked at it as if someone was sitting in it before turning back to Kylo. He made to walk away from the door and back to the living room to sleep off the rest of the night when the rolling of the chairs wheels on the wood floor.

 

Kylo’s head snapped back to see the chair just settling into its new position. He looked around the room, dragging his eyes off the chair to check the window and the vents but found nothing on or open. With a huff he blamed the floor before walking out of the room, eyes still stuck on the chair as he left.

 

The next morning was better; though there was a slight chill throughout the main room of the apartment, there were plenty of leftover blackest shoved in the back of the storage closet. Kylo decide on Chinese for breakfast and started on a list of things to do before work late in the evening. Shoving a piece of some sort of breaded chicken in his mouth, he set to work scribbling down the list on one of the napkins the food came with and one of the few pens he had -luckily- brought with him.

 

Kylo had gotten through setting up the stuff he had brought in his to-be room, dressing the bed in the only thing of sheets he owned and setting up his lamp on the bed-side table before returning to the living room. Just before he entered the room, there was a small chirp that drew his attention to Millicent who sat in the center of the hallway. She made another little chirp before trotting off into the living room and jumping up onto the back of the couch, dragging Kylo eyes with her till they caught on his things.

 

What use to be a mess scattered about the place was now neatly placed in distinct piles on the living room coffee table. As Kylo got closer, he could see all his things had been alphabetized by what it was then stacked according to size. Kylo just stared at it all for a few seconds before realizing that he wasn't the one to do all of that and that whoever did was in his house _uninvited_.

 

As soon as the thought made its way through his head, Kylo was off. Running around to every window and room checking to see if they were open, could be open or if they person were there, but everything came up with nothing. Taking a deep breath, he edged in closer to the items, pushing one of the books closet to him slightly out of place before taking a step back and looking at it sidelong.

 

Kylo stood there, unmoving for a full minute before relaxing when nothing happened. Letting out a long breath he slumped, about the walk away when he heard something shift. Eyes wide, he looked back down to see the book shift back into place; something that shouldn't have made him race to his front door with coat and keys in hand. The next thing he knew, he was head off down the road not knowing exactly where he was off to, but that it wasn't in his house.

\--

“I swear to god; if my house is haunted I'm going to burn something.”

 

“I hope ya don't. Think ‘bout your neighbor's, kid, if they have ta head for the hill every time the wind blows or the shadows jump cause ya think it's a ghost, they ain't gonna be too happy with ya.” Al huffed as she picked up her lunch -which was technically a dinner- and stuff everything into her bag. She was short, stout with short brown hair she always wore in a sloppy bun. she tucked her coat closer to herself, huffing something about the northern weather before continuing with their conversation, “Nothing much has been happening so you could nap through most of you shift most likely.”

 

“Sounds great.” Kylo said as he situated himself in the box of an office he had to work in.

 

“And don't burn anythin’ down, kay kid?” Al asked, walking backwards till she got a thumbs up from Kylo through the windows that surrounded the office.

 

Just like Al had said; nearly no one came through, the only people he saw was most of the late night staff heading home. The rest of the time he spent looking through the magazines Al keeps in the small locker that sat in the corner. It was a cooking one, not intertwine to Kylo in the slightest and not helping the fact he was starving but every other one was the same but different seasons. The night passed slowly and painfully, the only relief to him was the fact he had a thing of Oreos stashed in glove compartment that he made a supper of on his way home.

 

The key clicked as he turned it in the lock. Flicking on the lights, Kylo made his way to the kitchen. The clock on the stove read off 02:50 as he pulled out a frozen dinner from the freezer and tossed it haphazardly into the microwave to the right of it.  After setting it to ten minutes -estimating that it would be enough- he pulled out his phone and flopped down onto the couch. Millicent quickly joined him, hopping up onto the seat next to him and pawing at his side.

 

“What's it, I already feed you before I left -made me go to the store and everything.” He huffed as he patted her on the head.

 

She rubbed against his hand before dropping off the couch and walking back to the hall then stopped. She was like a statue, just staring straight ahead of herself and only turning to look at Kylo as he walked over to see what she saw. The hall was dark in front of him, at the doors shut as he had left them but there was a creeping chill like a cool breeze that sat just in front of him.

 

“Hello?” he ask. God knows why he ask, there was nothing there in front of him. It was only Kylo and the cat, but still there was a long beat of silence that made his skin crawl as he waited. He was about to talk again when the microwave went off and made him nearly jump through the roof.

 

He turned and looked back to the kitchen to see everything as it was when he left it. “It was just the fucking microwave, Kylo, no need to jump out of your skin for that.” He scolded himself, huffing a little laugh to himself for thinking it was anything more. He turned back to the hall, his eye blown wide as he faced it. The door at the very end of the hall was now wide open. A small _ding ding ding_ from the old grandfather clock the had been left from the previous tenant came from inside.

 

Kylo let out a little hysterical laugh, “That's- it's just-” he stuttered, breath coming faster than normal, “huh?” was the last thing he could wheeze out before falling backward with a loud thud.

\--

The sound of muffled Madonna music coming from the apartment below his, woke Kylo from his near comatose state on his living room floor. The next thing was Millicent tenderizing his chest and mowing offensively when he moved to sit up. When he was finally able to make it to his feet, a quick check of the clock of the oven stated it was nearing noon.

 

“Well fuck.” Kylo huffed as she whipped the sleep from his eyes. Millicent meowed once again as she trotted over to him, “You must be starved.” He said to her before opening one of the cabinet and grabbing out the food bag and pouring into her new food bowl. She chirped her thanks before chowing down.

 

Putting back the food, Kylo replaced the frozen dinner he had left in the microwave with a new one and made his way over the the bathroom not able to stand the stench of himself anymore. Taking off his work uniform, he tossed it unceremoniously to the floor before starting up the water and getting in the three foot by three foot glass prism that was his shower. Steam rose from the hot water, fogging out all the glass around him and leaving Kylo with only the sounds of the on goings of his apartment.

 

Millicent seemed to be having the time of her life with one of the little mice toys he had gotten him, it's bell ringing like crazy as she threw it around the living room. For how fat she was -not that Kylo didn't like how tubby she was- she was quite agile. _CRASH_. But maybe not as agile as he had first thought.

 

With a heavy sigh, Kylo washed out the rest of the shampoo from his hair before turning off the water and reaching blindly for a towel. He wiped himself off in the shower before stepping out into the rest of the small bathroom. Kylo reached for his undershirt only to find all of his clothes gone and his bathrobe in their place.

 

“Did I-” Kylo paused and shook his head, decide that he’d rather just take the little nicety then question it. He quickly slid the robe on and tied it tightly around his waist, ready to see what damage Millicent had done. Once he opened the door, a little meow made him looked to his feet to see Millie staring back up at him with big green eyes as if pleading with it that she hadn’t done anything.

 

With a heavy sigh, Kylo bent down and scooped her up into his arms, “You keep up with that act, you’ll get out of everything.” getting a little pleased chirp back. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Walking out into the living room, Kylo looked around to see if there was anything broken but found nothing. He check the kitchen but only found his frozen dinner not completely un-frozen and put it in for another five minutes before heading out to look around the rest of the house. In the study there was nothing, in his bedroom there was nothing, spare bedroom nothing yet again. Kylo was starting to think he was just hearing things about to give up when he came to the last door -the one to the ‘ _junk_ ’ room- which had all of the other tenant’s left over things.

 

The door creaked slightly as he pushed it open with his free hand; the room was oddly cold compared to the rest of the house. All of the things within the room were covered in some sort of sheet except for a little dark wood end table. Kylo sat Millicent back down on the floor before walking over to the table and sliding a hand over the top of the table, leaning over it when something shiny catches his eye. Behind the table, a glass vase was smashed against the floor.

 

With a huff Kylo turns back to Millicent who sat in the doorway, “Guess I'm lucky it was none of my things.” Millicent seemed to chirp in agreement.

 

Getting the dustpan and hand broom from under the sink, Kylo made his way back to the room and swept up all the pieces of what looked to be a very expensive. Only leaving the room once all the little pieces were picked up and dumping it all into the trash bin before settling down of the couch with his breakfast which had -yet again- gone cold. He watched Hulu on his laptop for round about the rest of his free time, falling asleep part way through the 8th season of _Ghost Adventures_.

 

Millicents settled in just behind Kylo’s laptop that rested on his chest as he stretched out on the couch, his feet falling over the armrest as his head rest against the other. The only sound in the house was from the laptop; Zak yelling about something while leaving his friends to run after him. Right as Zak turns to the camera to say he saw something, Kylo’s laptop flips shut with enough force to snap both him and Millicent back to reality.

 

Without even noticing the laptop, Kylo turned to grab his phone which he had left on the table next to his head. The clock showing that he had back half an hour to get to work, Kylo nearly threw Millicent across the room with how fast he spun off the couch. Putting his laptop on the coffee table before racing off to get dressed, Millicent hiss at him as he went.

 

“Sorry Millie, but Al is ten times scarier than you.” the cat gave back a gruff sound that could’ve just been a hairball but Kylo took it as a response, “There’s no need to get sassy with me, I said I was sorry.” Kylo took his coat from where it laid across the back of the couch before turning back to Millicent, “I’ll be back in a bit, don’t go breaking everything on me.” Millicent meowed in agreement and he was gone, out the door and skipping the steps in three to try and good that little bit faster.

 

\--

 

“Ya gotta be kiddin’ me kid.” Al huffed as she helped Kylo move the rest of his things into his apartment: dishes, sheets, his own towels and robe, some bottles of differing liqueurs, and a very nice new 40 inch T.V. “What evidence do ya have for this so called ‘ _hauntin’_ ’?”

 

Kylo scoffed at her, “I’m hurt Al; all the times I told you something and you believed me right off the bat, but now, you're tripping up on ghost. You believed me when I said I saw fucking aliens.”

 

“I was there for one!”

 

“So this time doesn’t count?!”

 

Al sighed and put her hands on her hip, “You’ve been here for little over a month Kylo, you're not use ta the house settlin’ around ya. Doors open sometimes; it’s called air pressure.”

 

Kylo pointed at her accusingly, “That wasn’t it though; there was the chair-”

 

“Uneven floor.”

 

“-the vase braking-”

 

“You have a cat.”

 

“-my clothes being folded and my bed being made-”

 

“Maybe you were so tired you actually picked up one of your messes.”

 

“-What about the books then?!”

 

Al shrugged, “You're cat's magic.”

 

Kylo scowls at her and she throws back a look only a mother could give, they stayed that way for a tense five seconds before Kylo broke and shuffled off the put the dishes up in the cabinets. “I’m not lying.”

 

Al only laughs and takes her coat from the back of the couch and gave Millicent a little pat on the head before slipping her coat on and giving Kylo a wave, “See ya kid, have fun with your haunted house.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” He waved her off not even looking as the door opened and closed behind her. Millicent chirped as she left as if to say good bye.

 

Once he put everything away, Kylo plotted down on his couch and turned on the T.V to the _Food Network_. Millicent came up to sit next to him, nudging herself in between Kylo’s arm and side before settling. He let out a heavy sigh as he laid back further into the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

 

“You believe me don’t you?” he asked Millicent. He turned to look at her only to find she was already asleep at his side, taking all the warmth she could from him. He turned back to the T.V. “God, I must be losing sleep or something; I’m talking to a fucking cat.”

 

\--

 

“Watch you speed tonight, the roads are real slick with all the rain we’ve been gettin’.”

 

“Yeah Al, I get it, have a good night.”

 

“You too kid, seriously though; watch your speed.” Al hung up at that and Kylo shoved his phone back into his pocket as he slipped into his car and started it.

 

Like Al had said before; the road where slick, very slick. Even though Kylo had been careful -only after he nearly slid off the road and into a crowd of people on the sidewalk though- the others around him seemed to want to get where they were heading, whether that was alive or dead. Kylo took his eyes off the road ahead of him when his phone chimed to tell him Poe had dropped off his mail for him, he looked up and was faced with a car heading straight for him. He barely had time to hit the brakes before everything went black.

-

He woke up in a stiff bed with even stiffer sheets and the awful smell of everything being sterilized daily. With a bit too much effort, Kylo got himself to a sitting position, rubbing at the side of his head till his hand hit something that wasn’t skin. Before he get out a panicked yell, the door to his room opened and Al stood there was a tray of food that was meant to be -what Kylo could only assume was- her dinner. She didn’t even wait for Kylo to ask her too before yelling for the closest nurse to get the doctor.

 

Al walked into the room giving a bit of a pulled smile as she sat down and offered up her tray of food to him. “Hey kid.” she sound almost like she didn’t know how to talk to him, “ahh- It’s been shit without ya, I never realized how long you work till I had to cover you for a week.”

 

“A week?” He asked, taking the tray from her, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was till now, and at the moment he felt like he could eat a horse.

 

“Round ‘bout 0-maybe a few days more- ya really fucked up you're face bud.”

 

“I noticed that.”

 

“Hello, mister Solo.” the doctor said as he walked into the room. He was an older man with short gray hair and an expression that could make a child cry, “I’m Dr. Tarkin.”

 

“I’ll just step out for a sec …” Al trailed off as she stood and edged out of the room, offering only a finger gun in explanation.

 

Tarkin watched her till the door closed before he cleared his throat and looked down at a clipboard he had hid behind his back, “Alright then, mister Solo. As I assume you fried told you; you’ve been unconscious for around nice days. But there nothing to worry about, most of the days were medically induced.”

 

“Why don’t you just skip to the part of what’s wrong with me and when you're going to throw me to the wind.” Kylo said, his expression going flat as he leaned back into the pillows.

 

“Well then, mister Solo. You were in a car crash -a head on collision- if it wasn’t for your seatbelt, you would have been toss straight out of your window and killed instantly on impact. Instead, you’ve come through with a cuts on your face and arms as well as some bruised ribs. As for when you’ll leave; we only have to do a few little test and you should be able to leave by Monday night.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“In two days, any questions?” Kylo shook his head, “Good, I’ll leave you to rest then.”

 

As the doctor left, Al slipped back in the room, swallowing hard as she past by Tarkin before looking back at Kylo like she had just seen her own death. “I don’t quite like him.”

 

“Me neither.”

-

On the next Monday -just as Tarkin had said- Kylo was discharged and Al was nice enough to drive him home. Once he got up to his apartment, he found a few boxes at the door of things he had order and stacks of letters that were starting to pile up on top of them. Grabbing up all he could before opening the door and pushing through the door and into his living room, a loud _clack_  making him almost drop the boxes in his hands before spinning around to look at the window on the other side of the room that rattled slightly at the force before settling.

 

He set the boxes down on the floor -quickly pick up the rest and pushing them inside before closing the door- and walked forward into his house towards the window. He went to touch the window when something moving down the hall to his right caught his eye. Kylo turned fast to see the heel of someone heading into the study. Without second thought, he rushed over to the room about to yell at whoever was in his house when there was no one there to yell at.

 

Kylo glared around the room for a moment before checking the window but found nothing out of place. With an annoyed huff, he made his way back to the living room, only lifting his head from watching the floor when he heard glasses moving in the kitchen. This time he moved slower, grabbing the nearest thing that he could use as a blunt object before moving in closer.

 

A wine glass sat on the island between him and the kitchen counters. Kylo could have convinced himself that he was the one to leave the glass out, but he’d never seen that glass before in his life. He reached out to take the stem when his fingers brushed against someone else's but they felt much, much colder than his or any living persons. Kylo looked up in time to see a man turn to face him -but it wasn’t a whole man, he seemed to come into being as he turned to look at Kylo. There was only bits and pieces of him though; a hand, a bit of his head and neck down to his shoulders and something that seemed to be trying to be legs- He had red hair that was in disarray around his head and his green shirt was covered over his neck and stained with something that made it an odd sort of brown red. Before he could turn to face Kylo completely, he disappeared, the lights above him and throughout the whole kitchen flicking off with him leaving Kylo shaking and frozen to the bone.

 

“Who are you?” Kylo asked to the air in front of him. There was nothing but silent the stretched out for what seemed to be a millennia, then there’s just a simple-

 

‘ _Hux_.’

 

Kylo spun around to where the voice had come from behind his ear to find only his apartment. The word was little more than a whisper, but it still shuck him to the core for some reason as if someone had screamed it at him. Pulling his sweatshirt closer to his body he stepped away from the island and into the open space between the living room on the kitchen.

 

“Hello Hux, I-I’m Kylo.” He stuttered out, half hope that there would be no response.

 

‘ _Kylo …_ ’ the voice tested, ‘ _That’s … interesting_.’ the last word hung in the air like someone had tapped a piano key.

 

“You can call me Ren if that sounds any … better.”

 

There was another pause, ‘ _Suppose that’s …_ ‘ the words trailed off like he was moving there the house. The T.V turned on to the _History Channel_ filling the screen with pictures of other planets and Neil Degrasse Tyson, ‘ _I’m glad you finally got a television, it’s been quite boring without one_.’

 

Kylo followed the voice to the living room and sat down on the couch slowly, “I felt the same.” He breathed out, not ever sure if any of this was real or not. “Wh- why are you here … if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Hux was quiet again, turning to Kylo and appearing slightly. Kylo could see -though, not very well- the sea of green and blue that colored his eyes and a slight dusting of freckles over his cheeks. His red hair floated around his head like his was under water, as Kylo took in his appearance his eyes caught on the red discoloration again. Eyes dropping down to his neck finding a large gaping wound there, Hux moved his collar when he noticed Kylo staring.

 

‘ _I was killed if you must know, I don’t understand why that of any importance to you though …_ ’ He started to fade again.

 

“Wait!” Kylo reached out, hand trying to grab on to Hux’s wrist but going straight through it and making Hux raise his brow at him. Kylo pulled his hand back, not knowing what to do with it anymore, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean- I just-” Kylo let out a heavy sigh before turning, “Talk with me?”

 

Hux looked at him, ‘ _I’ve never had someone tell me that before_.’

 

\--

 

Al looked at Kylo with a slight quirk in her brow. She said nothing to him though as she pick up her coat and pulled it on before turning back to him, “I’d tell ya not ta fall asleep, but I don’t think it would matter much.”

 

“It’s that obvious?”

 

“Very much so,” She said with a bit of a concern smile, “Ya got a pea under your bed there princess?”

 

“Let’s just say; I’ve met someone.”

 

Al perked up at that, her urge to go home now on the back burner as she turned fully to Kylo with a little smirk on her lips, “Ya have, have ya?”

 

“It’s not what you think?”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Kylo sighed and looked at her flatly, “Nothing much, it’s just been a lot of … talking, and it’s actually _really_ nice.”

 

Al smiles at him, something warm in her face as she looks up at him, “That’s surprisingly sweet kid, I’m almost proud of ya.”

 

Kylo put a hand over his heart and let out a little fake gasp, “Al, I think you've made it to the next level of dad-ness.”

 

HSe huffed a little laugh, “Great, I’ll make sure ta put it down in my resume.” She gathered up all her things again and gave Kylo one more little wave, “Have a good night kid, don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

 

He shakes his head at her before snuggling down in his office with another one of Al’s cooking magazines. Within five minutes, the magazine was on the floor and Kylo was knocked out for nearly the rest of his shift.

\--

“HUX!” Kylo called once he got home, Millicent hadn’t even come to greet him. He threw his coat over the side of the couch and walked over to the hall, “Hux?” he called time and got a soft grunt back from his bedroom. Peaking through the doorway to see Millicent sleeping in a little ball at the foot of his bed, right beside a slight indent in the blankets and mattress. Coming forward into the room, Kylo kneeled onto his bed, “Hey Hux?”

 

There was another soft little grunt before the bed shifted and Hux relieved himself, tiredness hung heavy in his eyes -even more so than before-, ‘ _What is it_?’

 

Kylo stretched out on his bed, putting his hands under his chin, “Do all ghost sleep?”

 

Hux watched him for a moment before starting to turn back, ‘ _If that’s what you’ve woke me up for, I swear I’ll posses the television_.’

 

Kylo reached out for him like before, but this time his hand hit something seemingly solid, trying to ignore it he went on, “Come on Hux, I was just interested.” He moved to lay with his head on the pillow next to Hux.

 

Hux huffed and rolled around full to face Kylo, pushing a few loose strands of hair out of his face, ‘ _You're intrest in me confuses me to no end_.’

 

“Well I just- it’s that you- I mean I-”

 

Hux put a finger over his mouth immediately shutting him up, ‘ _Kylo, it is three in the morning, maybe you can show you interest in me some other time_?’ he phrased it like a question but Kylo know that even if he pushed, he'd get nothing more from Hux.

 

“Okay.” at that Hux gave a little smile, the hand that pushed the hair from Kylo's face moving to rest of his cheek before falling down to the bed as Hux closed his eyes and seemingly slipped into a dead sleep. Kylo watched him for a time, scooping up Hux's within his own and looking in wonder as he could see his own hand through it but could still feel Hux cold skin as if he was tangible. After an unknown period of time of just watch Hux sleep with a light snore though he wasn't breathing, Kylo fell asleep himself, only waking slightly when Millicent moved to curl up next to his back as Hux slid himself further in Kylo warmth as well.

 

Kylo woke in the morning to the smell of bacon and a plate of freshly made breakfast food waiting for him on the kitchen island. ‘ _I was going to make something for myself before I realized I didn't need to, I was already halfway through making creeps though so I just thought I'd finish it. You do eat breakfast don't you_?’

 

Kylo nodded as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, “Thank you.” he yawned  as he stretched.

 

There was a lot pressure on his cheek -a little kiss- as he picked up the plate, ‘ _Of course darling_.’

  
Kylo was oddly comfortable with everything. Seated on the couch munching down of the food Hux had made him as Hux himself snuggled up to his side as they watched _American Pickers_. This was okay, Kylo thought to himself, this was much more than okay, he didn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
